


hawt bendy x cuphead fanfic!1!!1!1!!

by wingedoracle



Series: Mangosteen's Fanfiction Hell [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedoracle/pseuds/wingedoracle
Summary: The best shipping story of the century.





	hawt bendy x cuphead fanfic!1!!1!1!!

Once upon a time, Cuphead was walking across Inkwell Isle like he was a boss or some crap. While he was walking, he saw some mean bullies harassing some dude. He had to do something. Something about it.

"Get your hands off of this dude!" screamed Cuphead, who was shooting at the bullies.

It wasn't that long until he finished beating them up. After some time, the victim of the bullies applauded him.

 

"Good job!" shouted the dude.  
"You're welcome!" responded Cuphead.

After some time, the dude started to follow Cuphead.

"I'm Bendy. Nice to meet you!" said the dude.  
"Yo, I'm Cuphead. I think you're hot." responded Cuphead.

After a while, they began to flirt with each other. Soon enough, they went to Cuphead's house, where things got spicier.

"Kiss me, babe." demanded Cuphead.

Bendy then proceeded to kiss Cuphead all over. Cuphead was kissing Bendy all over too.

~~~

"And then they did the naughty!" exclaimed Mangosteen.  
"Mangosteen, that was the weirdest story that I've ever heard." said King Dice in disgust.


End file.
